But i want to be with you
by Confused23
Summary: One muslim girl. One native American boy.What happens next? JB/OC R&R set before twilight. all human.
1. Jacob Black

**Ok people this is a very…**** let's say……**_**strange **_**fanfic. But I got people to read this chapter and they said it was really good. The story is mainly told by the girl but there might be some Jacob P.O.V thrown in here and there.**

**Ok, you may read now.**

**P.S read the first paragraph slowly, in a sort of relaxing way.**

I breathed in the scent of the salty ocean. My eyes wandered over the sparkling blue water, the waves crashing on the rocks and the sun shining brightly, ruling it all. I turned around to look into the eyes of my handsome fiancée. He looked back. Slowly, he reached over, took my hand and kissed it then…..

BWAA

Ok, so I _was_ on the beach and I_ was_ breathing in the scent of the ocean, looking at the water and feeling the heat of the sun.

But unfortunately I wasn't exactly with my fiancée.

I was with both of my 5 year old SISTERS. Yeah, I was babysitting my little brat sisters on the second day of moving to La Push reserve.

You're confused, aren't you? I'll just introduce myself first.

My name is Sherean deloui (pronounced: di – low – i). I'm a 15 year old Palestinian Muslim girl and a hopeless romantic. I have a huge family of 8 – besides me. My mum, dad, an older brother, an older sister, two younger brothers and younger twin sisters.

I had just moved from Port Angeles to La Push. My mom insisted since she didn't like the place we were living in and because her closest friends lived here. My dad obviously gave in since he managed to get a reasonable job here but mostly to make my mom happy.

Well, I was supposed to babysit my little sisters since everyone else was still unpacking our stuff. The little _things _threatened that if I didn't take them to beach, they would make my life a living hell. Yes, this is coming for friggen 5 YEAR OLDS. Except they didn't actually say 'if you don't take us to the beach, we'll make your life a living hell' they said 'we want to go to the beach'.

Sound innocent?

Trust me; you didn't see the look on their annoying faces.

Anyways, so I took them.

There I was watching the beach, enjoying the scenery and day dreaming about getting married, when I felt something tug on my bright blue gypsy skirt. I looked down to see my favourite of the twins (believe it or not; I actually have a favourite!) pulling at my skirt, looking up at me intently.

"Sheri, I need to go peepee" she whined. I rolled me eyes and yanked my skirt away from her tight grip.

"Randah, you ALWAYS need to go" I pointed out. She frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm really, really need to go this time." I was just about to point out that she always 'really really needed to go this time' when the other twin, Huda stopped playing with the sand and ran to us.

"SHERI, I'M BUSTING" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A few people nearby turned around to look at us.

"Ok, ok. I'll take you home. Just stop shouting! Gosh, you guys are so annoying!!" I grabbed both their hands and walked away from the shore.

"I have absolutely NO idea why mum adopted you two" I was trying to get the idea of them being adopted into their heads – unfortunately, it's not true.

"We're not adopted" They said in unison.

"Umm….yes, you are"

"No we're not. We asked mum. She said no" Since when did five year olds get so smart?

"Of course she's gonna say that to you; she doesn't want you to get upset." They shook their heads stubbornly.

"Mama always tells the truth. We are not adopted."

"Yes. You. Are"

"No. We. Aren't" I sighed not wanting to go on with the stupid argument, it's amazing how 5 year olds can work you up like that.

Suddenly, miss brat no# 1 (Huda) pulled my scarf really hard.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I wear a scarf for religious reasons. Not around my neck, around my head.

Anyhow, Huda pulled my scarf which sent the pin that I used to attach it to my shirt, flying in the distance.

"You _idiot!!_" I hissed. She smiled cheekily in response.

I began to frantically search for the pin in the soft, white sand. The girls just stood there watching me. I glared at them.

"What are you doing? Look for it!" they slowly looked around and shrugged.

"Can't find it." Huda stated. I threw my hands up in frustration. Imagine having to live with that for 5 years! Annoying since they were even born! I tried hard to contain my anger and frustration and resumed my searching.

"Are you looking for this?" an amused voice said behind me. I turned around straight away. There standing before me was a cute, russet skinned boy. He looked at me through laughing black eyes.

I flushed with embarrassment when I saw my white pin in his hand and at the fact he saw me getting angry. Which was probably why he was laughing. I have habit of embarrassing myself.

"Uh... Yeah I am actually. How'd you know it was mine?" he chuckled. I felt stupid when I said that. Of course it was mine! Who else was looking around for a pin?

"It kinda hit me in the head and I saw you looking everywhere" he chuckled again, scratching the back of his head.

He held out his palm where the pin was, waiting for me to take it. I grabbed it straight away and flinched slightly when my skin touched his. So did he.

"Thanks" I said and turned around, fastening the pin to my scarf again. I walked the way I was going before and gestured for my sisters to follow me. They trudged after me.

"Wait!" he shouted after me. I turned around again. I wasn't supposed to be talking to guys unless I really needed to.

"Did you just move here?" he asked. I nodded then turned around thinking that was all he had to say.

"Welcome to La Push then" he called after me. I smiled though he couldn't see me.

And that was the first time I'd met Jacob Black.

Except I didn't know his name yet.

**Please, **_**please**_** review to tell me if I should continue this story or not. When I get enough reviews I'll add the next chapter.**

**Waiting……**


	2. Sleepover

**Ok here's the next chapter……**

"……And I was like, Mom, lollies are essential for Slumber parties then she goes, No worries habibi ( **A/N habibi: love/ my love/something like that**) ,I can make it at home" We all laughed and laughed as though it was the funniest thing we heard in years. **(A/N that was an inside joke**)

Who's WE, you ask?

WE are me, my older sister; Mona and my two best friends Rayan and Aysha. We were having a slumber party plus sleepover at my house since it was the 2nd last night of the summer holidays. We were telling each other about our parents and how embarrassing they were. Rayan was just telling us about going shopping with her mom.

Rayan Demozi was the daughter of my mom's best friend. I had grown up with her. She had two siblings, an older sister called Maryam and a younger brother about the same age as my youngest brother named Rami. She had been living in La Push for 5 years. She wore the scarf. Half Egyptian, half Palestinian and very beautiful with long golden brown hair and hazel eyes.

Aysha Hijari was the daughter of my mom's other best friend. She had been living in America for her whole life but lived in La Push for 2 years after living in Port Angeles for 5 years. Her mom was an American convert so she had blonde hair and dark green eyes; she was absolutely gorgeous, though she covered all her lovely hair up with a scarf. Not saying that she should take it off or anything.

Her dad was a pure Palestinian and her older sister, Bushra was the only one who inherited his Arab features. Her younger brother, Suleiman looked so foreign; it was scary.

Anyways, back to the slumber party.

We were sprawled across my bedroom floor with packets of crisps, candies and other snacks littered around us.

"Ughh….I can't wait 'til I get married." Mona suddenly groaned, stretching.

"Why?" Aysha asked before stuffing her mouth with a huge piece of chocolate. I so, DESPERATELY wanted to snatch the chocolate bar out of her hands but stopped myself when I remembered that I had eaten three-quarters of the chocolate already.

"So, I don't have to come to your kiddish sleepovers anymore" Mona replied.

In an instant, she was hit by three pillows. She sat up.

"Why'd you do that for?!" she exclaimed.

"Firstly, you don't HAVE to come to our sleepovers and secondly; if you don't like them, then get out." I said pointing to the door.

"Fine. I absolutely _adore_ your kiddish sleepovers" she said while rolling her dark brown eyes.

Again, she was hit by three pillows.

"What did I say this time?"

"You said they were _kiddish_" Rayan pointed out.

"Ok then. I _love _your oh so grown up sleepovers"

Yeah that's right; she got hit by three pillows. Again.

This time, she jumped up

"What??" she cried.

"Nothing. We just like hitting you." We chorused, all looking at her innocently.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room" she grumbled. With that she snatched a packet of crisps out of my hands and walked out the door. Aysha tip-toed to the door and closed it slowly. Then she tip-toed back and plopped down next to me. We all high-fived each other and laughed.

"Works all the time" I grinned. Sure; I was close to my 18-year-old sister, but sometimes us 15-year-old girls needed private time. I spied a can of Coke next to Rayan.

"Hey Ray, pass the Coke." I said, pointing to the can. She picked it up and handed it to me.

"So..." Rayan started to say as I opened the can "Let's talk about the 'b' word" she finger quoted the b. She reached over me to grab a pillow and sat on it, getting comfortable.

Aysha and I just looked at her. She stared back in disbelief.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean! _Boys_!" she exclaimed.

"Ohh!"

She rolled her eyes at us.

"But Ray, that's all you _ever_ talk about" I said after taking a sip of Coke. Aysha laughed. Rayan made a face.

"That's so not what I talk about all the time. Besides, I just wanted to tell you about the hotties you should watch out for at school. But if you think its all crap, _I ain't tellin' you_!" she crossed her arms and turned around.

I smirked at Aysha and she shrugged.

"Oh please, I was just teasing. Plus I didn't know you wanted to tell me about the guys at school. And I really wanted to hear about them." She turned back and looked at me trying to hide her joy with a frown. I gave her my cute puppy look.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded eagerly. That seemed to pull the trigger; she launched into a description about all the older 'hotties' in her (and Aysha's) high school, my soon-to-be high school. I paid close attention to her so she wouldn't feel like she was babbling. Which she was.

"……Then there are the guys in our year. _Embry _and _Jacob_." She said their names like they were her favourite shoes and sighed "They're sooo cute!! Even Aysha would think so" She smirked at Aysha, who giggled shyly. I was surprised; Aysha never thought anyone was cute.

"Why Aysha! I would never have thought you'd think ANYONE was cute!" I teased. She gave me a look and punched me on the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up! You're no better. And Jacob really is…cute." She said. I punched her back playfully.

"But you DO know we're not allowed to have boy-" I was cut off.

"GIRLS!" my mom called from downstairs.

"YES!" we yelled back.

"TIME TO PRAY!" 'Cause we're Muslims, we pray five times a day; Fajr, the morning pray which you have to wake up really, really early in the morning; Dhur, afternoon pray, like _early_ afternoon; Asr, late afternoon; Maghreb, sunset pray and finally; Isha, Evening pray which was what we were going to pray right then.

I got up straight away while Rayan and Aysha literally took _fifty_ years just push themselves up. I waited til they were in front of me then I pushed them forwards. This caused Aysha to knock her forehead into the back of Rayan's head.

"OW!" Aysha yelped. She glared at me while rubbing her forehead and walked even slower than before. If that's even possible. I groaned then brightened up when I noticed that something of vital importance was missing.

"Don't forget your scarves girls" I wagged my finger at their backs.

Their reactions?

They stopped abruptly, mainly because Rayan had. Rayan shrieked (her being the drama queen) and Aysha simply help up scarf which she had somehow gotten a hold of without anyone noticing.

"Ah Aysha always the prepared one" she laughed.

"HURRY UP GIRLS!!" my mom 'called' (quote,unquote) again. She was getting really impatient.

"Yeah, yeah. We're COMING" I turned to Rayan, who was still looking for her scarf everywhere. I sighed and stopped her.

"Rayan, can you not find _anything_?" I pointed to her hips.

There tied around her hips messily; was her scarf.

A thousand fairies danced enchantingly around her, their wings giving an opalescent shimmer. A flock of beautiful blue birds flew through the window and around her hip. They pulled at the glossy white scarf, so it became loose. They held it in their beaks and slipped it perfectly on her head. It was just like Cinderella. Rayan's baby blue flannelette pyjamas turned into a-

……………..

Yep, I was daydreaming again.

And I was deserted. Seriously, Rayan and Aysha just left me there like an idiot.

I quickly grabbed my purple prayer clothes and dashed downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just one more piece of toast…." I slowly took a piece. The strong aroma of creamy butter tingled my senses. My teeth were about to sink into the crispy surface of the toast when-

My mom grabbed it off me. She stuck her tongue out at me and bit it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath still chewing.

"Oh so good…" she peeked at me through her eyelids. Seeing that I was glowering at her; she took another bite. I gave a frustrated sigh and roughly pushed my chair back.

"And I wonder how the twins got their talent of being annoying" I muttered while standing up.

You see, my mom is closest to me out of all my brothers and sisters. She told me once that the reason she was really close to me was because I was very much like her when she was young. Though she still is pretty young, being 38. She gave birth to my older brother when she was 19, to my sister when she was 20, to me when she was 23, to my younger brother when she was 25, to my other younger brother when she was 29 and to the twins when she was 33. She was born in America but went to live in Palestine for a while before coming back with my dad, my brother, my sister and me.

So, me and my mom are really close; practically best friends. I could tell her everything and she would tell me everything too. I loved her dearly. She was my mom, sister and best friend.

Back to her annoying me…

"Yeah well that's what I had to go through when _you_ were five" she retorted, flicking her long hair back.

Ok most people would think so and I've never admitted out loud but my mom is _beautiful_. She is very, very beautiful. Her olive toned skin was smooth and shiny, making her wavy chocolate brown hair fit in perfectly. Even though she had eight kids, my mom was still pretty slim. But that's because she went on a diet like fifty times. And it actually worked for her.

The best part of her looks/face was her bright green eyes. They were gorgeous, always light and never dark. They reminded me of fresh mint leaves. It was very strange that an Arab lady like her had coloured eyes. That made her exotic. She looked so young; people thought she was my sister.

There was a loud honk from outside. I rolled my eyes and so did my mom. That was definitely for me.

"That'll be Maryam and the others. Have fun at school," she blew me a kiss even though she was a foot away from me. I grunted. Why did these people have to come early?!

"Mom, I will not have fun at school so do NOT try." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I paused outside and ran back inside, gave my mom a hug and ran out again.

Maryam was in her black mustang with Rayan at the front and Aysha at the back. I looked at their outfits and then looked at my own. Aysha and Rayan did the same and we all laughed. We were wearing similar outfits. I was wearing a black sweatshirt with a dark blue jeans skirt and a whit scarf, Aysha was wearing a black cardigan, a white top underneath with a light blue jeans skirt and a black scarf and Rayan was wearing a simple black top with a bluish beige jeans skirt and a white scarf. Maryam though, was a total loner. She was wearing a long blue dress with a white mini jacket and a blue scarf. She glared at me.

"What? I was only 30 seconds late!"

"The petrol I'm running on is money. _Mon-ey_. My money. 30 seconds is a loss of five dollars. Five _whole_ dollars." She put five fingers up to make her point. I rolled my eyes at her and readied myself to jump into the backseat. Aysha looked exasperated as I did this.

"You're actually gonna jump in? There's a door for a reason y'know?"

"I like jumping" and I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob P.O.V

"_Uh…..yeah I am actually. How'd you know it was mine?" she asked nervously. I chuckled; her face flushed with embarrassment-_

"Jacob?"

"_It kinda hit me in the head and I saw you looking everywhere" I chuckled again while scratching my head. It did hurt when that thing hit me-_

"Jacob!"

_I held out my palm so she could take her pin. She grabbed it. Her skin touched-_

"JACOB BLACK! THIS IS THE TENTH TIME I'M CALLING YOU!"

I snapped back to reality, finding myself face to face with a purple faced man. Who I soon realised was Mr. Apache. The entire class was looking at me with amused expressions.

I was in English. With my favourite teacher to whom I was like a son to.

NOT.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU?! NO WONDER YOU ACQUIRED FIFTEEN F's LAST YEAR!" spit was protruding his mouth and onto my face. I leaned back. It was silent apart from the heavy breathing of Mr. Apache.

Then someone softly knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" Mr. Apache roared at the door. It opened to reveal the school secretary.

"The new student" she replied calmly.

"AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GET ME A NEW – ah yes, the new student…..I'm sorry for the outburst. Some students were disrupting my class." He glared pointedly in my direction then looked at someone outside the door "Come in, come in" he beckoned.

Then BAM. There she was; the subject of my daydreaming, standing there like some goddess.

She looked a bit nervous but besides that it was like she had _lived_ at the school. She strode in. a few guys were gaping at her.

Ok, a lot of guys.

She stood still until the teacher closed the door and went back to his desk.

"Well, introduce yourself" he gestured to the class.

She nodded then turned to us. Her eyes swept over the class until they were fixed on something behind me. I unconsciously ran my fingers through my hair. She started waving like mad. I turned to see a being that drove me crazy; Rayan Demozi was waving to her and it looked like she was going to dislocate her wrist. Perfect; she had already made friends with my rival.

The girl dropped her hand but her wide grin was plastered on her face.

"Hi everyone" we all murmured 'hi' back.

"My name is Sherean Deloui. I'm Palestinian and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm Muslim" she gently tugged her scarf.

Jennifer – a true blonde on the inside but not exactly on the outside – let out a very audible gasp.

"NO WAY!" she literally screeched. The whole class rolled their eyes at her. Sherean raised an eyebrow at her. Damn it! Why does everyone know how to do that?

"No, actually I'm wearing this scarf 'cause I follow Christianity." I snorted while the others sniggered. It took a few seconds – though I would've liked to say hours – for Jennifer to register this information. She nodded seriously.

"So you're not Muslim?" she asked nonchalantly. I suppressed a laugh at the look of irritation on Sherean's face. She covered it up quickly and decided to ignore Jennifer. She waved at the class and went to take the seat in front of me.

Mr. Apache, who had been watching her with a look of amusement, stared in horror as she did this.

"NO! – Can't – there!" he choked out. I didn't know want the hell he was on about, but she seemed to understand.

"Why not?" she asked. I couldn't see her face but the surprise was evident in her voice. The teacher regained his posture and cleared his throat.

"Jacob Black" he stated.

She leaned in.

"Pardon?"

"Jacob black" he repeated, nodding his head toward me. She slowly turned around.

There wasn't one person I knew who was as beautiful as her.

She had a slim face and a perfect nose. Her white scarf made her tan skin glow. Her lips were full, reddish pink and glossy. The last time I saw her she had dark blue eyes, but now they were emerald green. She would have looked like a eighteen-year-old model if she didn't have that baby chin; but it was so adorable!

She gave a dazzling smile after gazing at me; obviously trying to work out where she'd seen me before. I returned the smile and she looked slightly taken aback. She turned back to the teacher.

"Don't worry, sir. I've got it all under control. Jacob wouldn't dare annoy me; I'm too dangerous to irritate." I glanced at her hand; she was fingering her pin. The same pin that I had saved a few weeks before. I grunted. The teacher relaxed. But leaned forward again

"Now, now Miss Deloui; I do not tolerate physical abuse in my classroom" Note: _in_ my classroom. So he wanted her to physically abuse me _outside_ the classroom? Now, that is just crap!

"Who said anything about physical? I meant mental…." Ha! Like he was going to fall for that one.

"Oh ok then. That's different, I suppose" ok maybe he would…..

He leaned back into his chair and put his feet up onto his desk.

"Does anyone want to repeat what I was saying before Jacob here interrupted me? ...Miss. Demozi?" it seemed as though Rayan was paying attention while I wasn't, that rarely happens …..….. so, it happens _all_ the time……

"You were explaining the project we are going to work on this semester?"

**AHA! REVIEW!!**


	3. Why? Why? Why?

Still Jacob's P

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the really late update. I just got caught up in my term holidays!!**** By the way people, I'm not actually American so please excuse me if I write something that American's don't do or say…. **

**I'd like to say thanks to:**

**Taxibby: you know what?? You rock man!! Seriously when I read your review I was practically going to cry because I was so touched!! Where are you from? Are you Aussie? Coz I noticed you said 'mates'. Please tell me!!**

**Stupidshineyvolvoowner (? Sorry I'm not bothered to check how to write your penname :P): I'll try to write as fast as I can… but keep writing reviews……… **

**Xarsa: don't worry, I find that this story is actually much more popular than the other one so…..yeah. Btw, do NOT mention my name in your reviews. Please :D thanx yazzie!! Oh by the way…actually just keep reading ;)**

**Dr.dreamex (sorry aysh, I couldn't be bothered to check how to spell your penname): keep reviewing love!! **

**Presenting ….THE THIRD CHAPTER!!**

Still Jacob's P.O.V

"Why? Why? _Why_?" I banged my forehead on the desk with every word. The sound echoed in the empty classroom.

"Chill, man. It's not the end of the world" Quil said in this really annoying 'just relax' tone. I looked up at him.

"Yes…it is!" then I continued to bang my head while Quil and Embry watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

"Woohoo!" Rayan practically screeched. Aysha covered both sides of her head with her hands and gave her an annoyed look.

"Jeez Rayan, do ya have to _screech_ to express yourself? Can't you make paper planes or something?" I looked at her, alarmed.

"Don't. Give. Her. Ideas!"

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to get her to quiet down a bit!"

I guess your thinking, why would Rayan be screeching at the top of her lungs? In the middle of the school cafeteria?

It all started in English. The teacher was explaining our project when suddenly he was yielding a knife waving it everywhere. He kept us host –

……………

Alright, alright I'll give you the _actual_ story….

It all started with the beginning of year school project. It so happened that the teacher was planning to murder us all. He – the teacher – paired us up with guys. This means:

Pair guy + girl.

Pair girl + guy.

Pair female + male.

Pair male + female.

Do you understand what he did now?

I, luckily, got paired up with this guy called Embry. Whom Rayan said was hot at my recent sleepover. He was a pretty quiet guy for someone so good-looking. He was so quiet; I felt the urge to shut up and sit there staring up at the ceiling. I had a feeling that he wasn't normally like that with his friends' coz the guy called Jacob kept looking at him weird…like Embry was doing something he shouldn't be. I guessed it was coz Embry was so quiet and he was worried about him…..

Well to tell you the absolute truth……I felt sorry for Jacob. You see, Jacob got Rayan as his partner. I repeat Jacob got Rayan as his partner. You should have seen the look on his face! Complete and utter horror. Especially when Rayan smiled this really evil Rayan smile. He was probably in an empty classroom now tying a rope to the ceiling somehow with a chair underneath him. I wouldn't blame him; he was never going to escape the evil wrath of Rayan unless it was to say 'buh-bye' to life.

So Rayan was Woohooing coz she was excited about annoying the hell out of Jacob. It doesn't sound like a big deal but…..it is.

"Um guys…I'm still here y'know?" Rayan pointed out, glancing back and forth at me and Aysha. I raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look of mock realization.

"Oh really! I hardly noticed you were there, with all that screeching and jumping around…." Aysha snorted.

"I just love the idea of making Jacob fail again!" Rayan screeched. Yet again.

"But I thought you said he was hot"

"That's only coz he is"

"You can't just call a guy hot then go and annoy him!" she looked offended.

"He's the one who started it…"she trailed off, looking down. I glanced at Aysha, only to see her looking down too. I leaned in eagerly, wanting to know more.

"What happened?" I asked _trying_ to sound concerned; my eyes wide. Rayan was still looking down when she spoke.

"You know how I told you about what that boy said to me and Aysha on my first day at school here?"

"Yeah, I remember really well. It was pretty slack of him….."

"It was Jacob."

……………….!

Oh My God!!

Oh My Dear God!!

And just plain…

"WHAT?!" She looked down again solemnly.

I shook my head furiously and slowly sat back down.

Just thought you needed to know, I had stood up in shock.

It couldn't be him.

How? How?

He seemed like such a nice guy!

He saved my pin!

He had nice, calm and funny friends!

And he had such a charming, sunny smile……

"It can't be…."

Aysha nodded anxiously. She was eyeing me in this 'Don't bother trying to hammer his life coz we've already tried' way.

I sighed in defeat but then remembered something I totally forgot about after it actually happened.

"Listen…" I told them about my first encounter with _him._

When I finished; they were both staring at me, mouths wide open.

"See why I'm so shocked?" I asked nervously.

My voice seemed to bring them out of shock because their mouths snapped shut and they shook their heads in disbelief.

"Yeah I see why. I mean, why would he say that Rayan and I, but not to you?" Aysha mused, staring at an 'Eat healthy!' campaign poster.

I was confused for a second but then realized what she was talking about. The only reason I told them that was because I was trying to say that Jacob wasn't a bad guy.

Apparently, there was another reason _I didn't_ know about.

"Yeah, I wonder….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to be extremely cold toward him every time he tried to approach me or talk to me. And don't tell me he didn't deserve it coz; he did. Seriously if someone insulted your friends really, really badly, wouldn't you do the same?

The next few days passed annoyingly slow. I made a friend in my only class without Rayan or Aysha. Her name is Yasmine. And let me tell you this.

Rayan was about the craziest person I know.

But when I met Yasmine, I immediately regretted giving Rayan the award.

The girl is absolutely PHSYCO!

In a good way of course…..

When I sat next to her, I was like 'hey' (to her back) and you wanna know what she said? Or asked more like it?

She turns around then

"What do you thinks' the best was to kill a rabbit?"

You think it's funny?

Imagine being asked that by someone who has crazy black hair and eyes and is holding something that looks like a butcher's knife!

Oh yeah, and has black eye shadow, lipstick and eyeliner marked all over her face.

I swear I was nearly going to have a heart attack but she put the knife down and her head in her hands. That was obviously a sign of distress so I decided to comfort her. Wouldn't you? I later found out that it was a tremendously stupid idea because as soon as I reached out touch her shoulder, her head snapped up and she screamed 'This isn't working for me!'

An absolute nutcase.

Though, I later found out that she was going to try out for the drama club and was trying her acting skills on innocent bystanders.

But I made friends with her and she's actually really nice. She kind of reminded me of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter…….

Weeks passed by until something very……._exciting_ happened.

I was coming home from school. The usual routine of Maryam taking me and Aysha home.

My mom was in the living room…

Wait, wait let me rephrase that,

My mom was_ singing_ in the living room. My dad was obviously not there since I couldn't hear his voice.

Oh, by the way, my dad is a doctor. Because of that, my family, Aysha's family and Rayan's family are really close. Our dads are colleagues and are best friends.

"'Cause no matter what inside or out

There's one thing of which there's no doubt

Allah knows

Allah knows

**(A/N Allah is 'god' in Arabic)**

And whatever lies in the heavens and the earth

Every star in this whole universe

Allah knoowwss…….. "

My mom's got a pretty good voice; I guess that's where my older brother got this talent from.

"Every grain of sand

In every desert land

He knows

Every shade of palm

Every closed hand

He knows

Every sparkling tear

On every eyelash

He knows

Every thought I had

And every word I share

He knows

Allah knows….. "

I finished the song for her. She turned to look at me, pouting.

"That's soo unfair, I love that part!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes at my remarkably 'mature' mom.

"Yeah, well….so do I!" I dropped my bag on the floor "besides, why are you singing anyway? What did the twins do this time?"

My mom only sings when she gets extremely annoyed with Huda and Randah and is trying to get them out of her head or when something really, really exciting happens.

"Actually, they nearly burnt all the tea towels in the kitchen today…but that doesn't matter at the moment because….Miran is coming from Australia to stay with us for the next few months!!" she announced proudly, her yellow sundress swaying slightly from the amount of enthusiasm she was displaying.

No Way!!

No Friggen Way!!

And just plain…..

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. My mom smiled happily in reply.

"Isn't it sooo enlivening? And Ramsey's coming with her too. Because of the whole _Mahram_ thing."

Ok here's the deal, Miran is my 20-year-old cousin and as mentioned by my mom, she's coming to America all the way from Australia. She's also got her 16-year-old brother tagging along. The only reason he's actually coming is because Miran can't travel without a man from her family (like her dad, her brother, her grandfather, her mom's brother, her dad's brother, her son or husband or father-in-law no, she doesn't have any of them; I'm just saying in general, her nephew….basically guys she can take her scarf off in front of; excluding little boys that aren't related to her who haven't hit puberty yet), that's what a_ Mahram_ is.

I was totally exhilarated about Miran coming but Ramsey was sort of the downside of her coming. The problem was: Ramsey has had a crush on me since we were _born_. His family used to live in America until I was, like, twelve then they moved to the land down under. We still kept in contact with them and sometimes they'd all come and visit. That's how close we were to his family.

Anyway, you could say that Ramsey has this humongous crush on me. But that was when we were little. Now, it's become love. The man is absolutely confident that we're going to get married when we grew up a bit more. He told me himself. But….I totally don't love him back. I mean, I do but just like a brother.

Don't get me wrong, Ramsey's extremely good-looking and he's really sweet and stuff and heaps of girls would want his attention. I just don't see him that way. I told him that and that I shouldn't even be having a relationship like that with him in the first place, like before marriage. But I secretly knew that the only reason he was being like that was because he thought we were going to get married in the future. Even guys dream about getting married……

Scary.

I mean in other cultures its super gross to have any kind of attraction between cousins, but in my culture it's pretty common. Reason: you can't take your scarf off in front of them therefore you can get married to them. But I want to get married to a convert. **(A/N this word is also used in the previous chap, in case you didn't know what it meant, in this case it's someone who converts to Islam, you know like from say Christianity to Islam….not a criminal/prisoner)**

Besides, I had absolutely no intention of getting married before I got to college. After is just fine, I don't even know why I discuss it with my friends. It just sort of…comes up?

So it's going to be really awkward when Ramsey comes.

Like really, really awkward.

My mom noticed my bright smile falter as the image of Ramsey sitting on our beige couch and staring at me with lovesick eyes flashed in my head. She frowned sadly.

"I guess you're worried about Ramsey?" she guessed. I nodded.

Then I realised something.

I had never, ever told my mom about Ramsey and his proposals. She took one look at my face and said;

"I'm just going to go check on the chicken" she tried to make a quick getaway. But I was too fast for her. I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could take another step.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are not going ANYWHERE, mother. How would you know if I'm worried about Ramsey or not? I'm not going to bother denying it because you obviously know something. Who told you? Was it Mona?"

She looked ashamed. I mean, she should be because I always end up telling her about things and I'm not put under pressure to either. Therefore, she doesn't have an excuse for spying one me. I mean, I genuinely love telling my mom things, but I didn't tell her about the Ramsey issue because I didn't want him to get into trouble.

"It was actually Yehia." She confessed in a rush.

I stared at her for a long time. "Yehia? Yehia? As in my brother, Yehia?-"

"Yes"

"How does Yehia know?" **(A/N pronounced: yeh-ya no not yeeeehaaawww)**

"I'd rather not say."

"It was Ramsey." I stated. It was definitely Ramsey. He was exceptionally close to my brother. And I would bet any money that he felt the need to inform my older brother. It would be so like him. He would have probably done it for a good cause I admit.

"Ok, Sheri-Anne, I need you to hang the washing on the line." She changed the subject. I decided to let her go this time.

"Why can't Mona do it?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because she's folding the dry clothes. Go. NOW" she ordered bringing in the motherly authority.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs to my room. I put on black sweatpants and a fitted blue T-shirt then ran downstairs again. My mom looked up.

"The clothes are already outside." She informed me.

I pulled on the scarf part of my prayer clothes and stepped outside. The sky was grey. It looked like it was going to rain any minute then. I lazily took each garment and hung it up on the line. I didn't put any pegs. I hate putting pegs. It's so useless and time wasting.

I grabbed the empty basket which had had the clothes in it and walked back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat at my desk trying to concentrate on my homework since the wind was howling outside.

"SHEREEN!"

I groaned.

"YES?"

"The washing's coming off the line, please go collect it."

I obediently went down the stairs and out to the backyard.

Naturally, I picked up a few of my clothes first. My jeans, my singlets, my…..undergarments.

Then it started to rain. I absolutely love rain.

So I hung the clothes I had in my hand and started swirling around.

That's when I saw a face, a flash of red skin and black then the face was gone.

When I realized that someone had seen me without my scarf on, I ran into my house.

I replayed the face in my head.

Then it hit me.

Jacob Black had just seen me without my scarf.

Jacob Black had seen my hair.

Jacob Black had just given me another reason for me to hate him……

Why? Why? W_hy? _

**Didn't expect that, did you?? Of course you didn't, for I am THE Writer!**** MUHAHAHAHA Loool, well wait for the next chapter and don't forget to review. **

**And yes I know there were a lot of A/N's in this chapter :D**

**Love you all, **

**Confused23 **

**Yes, I love my best friend shereen!! And without her I wouldn't be here right now (she made me write that).**


	4. Exposed

I still hadn't gotten over the 'Jacob saw my hair' incident

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To the people who have reviewed and actually READ my story. By the way people, U R NOT gonna find out what Jacob said to ****Aysha and Rayan til later, so DO NOT ask me again. It's a mystery…hehehe. **

**I'd like to say that I LOVE my beautiful friends who have been helping me out in the story: Ayesha, who gave me my favourite part in this story so far and Shereen, who gave me an important part in this chapter. And my gorgeous sisters: Marium, who read this story before I put it up and encouraged me to do it and Miran, who…….well, I just want to say thank you to her. Oh and my brilliant brother: Omar, for annoying the HELL out of me and bugging me to put the chapter up. **

**And my beaut reviewers. You guys r great!!!**

**Okay, here's the chapter you've been bugging me for!**

I still hadn't gotten over the 'Jacob saw my hair' incident. Every time I'd bump into him at school, I'd quickly avert my eyes and walk the other way. Even if it was the wrong way. The way I acted toward him was waaayyyy different to how I was giving him the cold shoulder; this was very quickly noticed by my two best friends.

We were walking to the cafeteria one cloudy day (a week after the 'Jacob saw my hair' incident) doing the usual; complaining about school work, school work and……..school work?

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do! We don't even have time at school to even start the friggen project." Rayan wailed, kicking the floor.

"Why don't you get him to come over your house?" Aysha suggested. Rayan looked at her like she was the craziest person alive.

"Are you kidding me??? As if my dad would say yes! My mom would, but definitely NOT my dad. Besides, Jacob wouldn't come to my house if he was paid a billion dollars!" she exclaimed.

I stayed quiet and continued hobbling next to Aysha. I sound extremely depressed but, hey if you wore the scarf and some dude just saw you without it on……….you would have a HEART ATTACK!

"What do you think, Sheri?" Rayan asked, after giving Aysha another 'I don't know why I associate my self with you, you crazy person!' look. Kind of ironic, you know? Coming from Rayan.

I shrugged and said nothing. Rayan and Aysha groaned.

"Oh Shereen, get over it! It's been a whole week!" Rayan exclaimed. Aysha nodded fervently in agreement. I instantly flared up.

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if some guy saw you wearing a _tight_ blue _T-shirt_ and your hair?? Someone who you, for some reason, see EVERY SINGLE DAY!?" I gave them a furious look and stormed away.

All I can say is………….luckily they knew I was PMS'ing…..

But, sadly, the little 7th grader who got in my way didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is as good as it's gonna get-tuh." I said, quoting 'the princess diaries'. I stood in front the mirror that was on the door of my wardrobe, trying to look for anything in my outfit that needed changing.

I was dressed in white straight leg jeans, a dark blue halter neck knee length dress, a long sleeve white top (which I wore underneath the dress), a white scarf and blue shoes. This outfit _had_ to be good, because I was going to the airport. I _always _have to look good when I go to the airport. Its sort of tradition, but I'm the only one in my family who follows it. I mean, they dress nice and everything but I go further.

I closed the wardrobe and headed downstairs, where my dad, my older brother and my sister were waiting for me. My dad took one look at my outfit and smiled.

"As usual, always outshining us." I felt extremely flattered "I like your dress, by the way. Who bought it for you?"

I rolled my eyes. He had bought this dress for me when he saw me ogling at it while we were monthly shopping (Father – Daughters bonding) two months ago.

I rubbed my hands together. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they???" Yehia asked, annoyed. We both stood on our toes and strained to see someone that resembled Miran over the heads of other people looking for the people they were waiting for….does that even make sense??

We looked for a couple more minutes before...

"Yehia! Shereen!" I heard Mona call from behind us.

I turned around to see her heading towards us, dragging a gorgeous, tall scarfed girl by the arm.

"MIRAN!!!!" I screamed and ran to my cousin at a Carl Lewis worthy speed. I engulfed her in a hug. She squealed and hugged me back tightly. We hugged for about two minutes until, finally, we let go. But even then we were acting like total idiots; I was jumping up and down like a two-year-old and she was shouting that she'd 'missed me heaps'. We quieted down a bit after my dad appeared and told us off.

"Hey, Shereen!" said a happy voice from behind me. I turned to see Ramsey. He looked a little dishevelled but other than that he was practically _glowing_. **(A/N sound familiar?....as in doesn't she sound like Jacob?) **

"HEY RAMS!" I screamed, yet again. He winced slightly from the impact of my voice on his eardrums, but grinned like he'd just won the lottery. He moved forward to hug me but I moved away automatically. I gave him an awkward smile and shook my head. He looked crestfallen as his arms fell to his sides.

"Oh well. It's still good to see you!" he said rather weakly, looking down. I poked his arm.

"Rams, you _so_ know why I can't hug you. I don't hate you or anything!" I said in a 'Duh!' tone. He looked up and smiled genuinely.

I heard my dad clear his throat. We looked at him expectantly as he looked back and forth between us sternly, then he seemed to have shrugged off the whole 'something is definitely going on here' feeling coz he said in mock unsureness "Do you think we should go?".

"I don't know dad, this spot is kinda looking comfortable!" Mona exclaimed.

Ten minutes later found us in our black seven-seater Toyota, driving to our house. The car was filled with the chatter of the guys; Ramsey, my dad, my brother and the girls; me, my sister, Miran.

"So, have you written any stories lately?" Miran asked, curiously.

I blushed. Hey, just because I like writing doesn't mean I'm exceedingly good at it!

"Uh……erm…..yes?"

She brightened up even more than before…….the brightness was killing my eyes! Not literally of course.

"Oooooooo! What's it about??" she asked eagerly. The car was suddenly quiet as everyone (Ramsey, my dad, my brother) stopped talking and watched me. Besides my dad, of course, since he was driving, you know, like when you drive you need to keep your eyes on the road.

Did you know that?

But even that didn't stop him from glancing at the review mirror.

I got a teeny weenie bit nervous so I opened the window and inhaled loudly.

"Well, isn't the weather just wonderful!" I gushed. It was the complete opposite actually; really cloudy, gray and chilly. Even though I had my head turned away, I could virtually hear their eyes roll.

"Nice try Shereen." Miran complimented sarcastically.

While looking out the window, I spotted a McDonalds' in the distance. I leaped at the chance.

"Dad! Please, can we go to McDonalds?! Please, please, PLEASE!" I begged. Miran, Ramsey, Yehia and Mona raised their eyebrows at my randomness. I tried to look serious rather than desperate not to talk about my lame-o stories.

"No, seriously. I'm starving!" I really was and just to prove my point; my stomach rumbled. I mentally thanked it for its perfect timing.

My dad sighed and slowed down a bit. "Does everyone agree with Shereen? If you do, you're about to waste sixty minutes of your life."

At the word 'waste' , they all chorused a "yes!" and we were soon parked in the parking lot of the lifesaver I (or rather, the world) called 'McDonalds''. We trooped out of the car and went into the fast food restaurant. I knew what I was going to order but looked at the public menu thingy anyway. I saw my dad looking back and forth between the McChicken burger and the Quarter pounder. He looked extremely distressed. I watched him with amusement until I remembered something and sauntered over to him.

"Dad, don't forget….." I whispered something in his ear and he nodded knowingly. I walked over to Mona and whispered the same thing in her ear and then did the same to Yehia. After I'd finished doing that, I went to sit by Ramey, Miran and Mona. We chatted animatedly for a long time since my dad kept making Yehia refer to the phone while he was ordering.

All of the sudden Mona got all excited and started pointing ahead. "Sheri, isn't that the guy you were telling me about??!" I followed her gaze and went into shock.

Jacob friggen Black was just coming into the restaurant with his friends, ones I knew and ones I didn't. I don't know why, but I glanced at Ramsey. I saw that his face had hardened. He put a protective arm around the back of my chair when Jacob spotted us and started making his way over. This didn't seem to affect Jacob which annoyed me immensely. I mean, yes I _was_ annoyed that Ramsey had his arm around me, yes I was annoyed that he thought I liked Jacob because of my fantastic sister(note the sarcasm).

But I just wanted Jacob to go away!

It was supposed to be a HAPPY day……I still wasn't ready to face him without feeling naked. Found out.

Exposed.

Jacob P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I asked, completely bored. We had been driving for the past _ten minutes_. I know!..........a VERY long time.

"For the tenth time in TEN minutes, no!" Sam retorted, his usual calm face mangled with annoyance.

I huffed and looked out the window. No-one was talking to me. I was a loner, squashed to the side by those idiots called Quil, Embry and Jared.

I kept staring out the window; not really seeing anything. I was thinking about Shereen. With hair. I had been trying to block that thought out because I knew I wasn't supposed to see her like that. But she looked so pretty!! The colour blue looks really good on her; I can see why she likes it so much. She's got it everywhere, her pencil case, her bag, her….stuff?

I had been at Quils' house. We were hanging out in his backyard, when we heard someone groan. I had been the one that got was curious. This person had sounded absolutely fed up. So I had decided to look over the fence.

And who had I seen?

I had seen what looked like a tall, beautiful girl wearing baggy sweatpants and a tight blue T-shirt. I had noticed that she was frustrated as she picked some clothes off the ground. Then she picked up something that had made me blush for the first time in months.

Yeah……..a bra.

I hadn't realized it was raining until a rain drop splattered all over my nose.

That was when the girl had looked up.

Shereen Deloui with hair! Wavy, shiny, soft-looking chocolate brown hair.

She had looked extremely horrified. I had ducked my head before she could have recognized me.

But she obviously _had_ recognized because she avoided me for a week. Not in a cold way like before, but like she was embarrassed or something.

I decided to try to forget her.

With hair.

"Jake!"

I snapped back to my situation. Quil was waving a hand in front of my face. I grunted to show that I was listening.

"We're at McDonalds!" he informed me, clearly overjoyed. I lightened up instantly and jumped out of the car with everyone behind me.

Jared yanked the door open and we trailed in. that's when I heard "Sheri, isn't that the guy you were telling me about??!"

Sheri……Sheri!!

Sheri – Shereen.

Uh-oh. I looked up around and saw Shereen, with a few people sitting around her, looking extremely nervous. I started making my way to her.

Wait, who was that guy next to her?

**Yes, I know that was EXTREMELY crap but ****I was FORCED people. FORCED. TORTURED into writing this chapter. Oh the agony I had gone through!!!**

**LOL**

**Anyway, l****ove you all, and review please!**

**Confused23**

**P.S. check out my friends' story, its called 'summer in Greece'. It's about Bella and Edward and its good!!!! The pen-name is something like 'Sydneychick' **


	5. Stupid Overly Generous Dads

**I'd like to say that I'm very sorry for my previous 'Chapter'. That was a lousy ****excuse because I had a severe case of Writers block. Like MAJOR…. Also coz my brother took the internet (grrrrrrrrr) and I haven't even CHECKED my email since last week. I know……TRAGIC!! Some people are just so inconsiderate!**

**To:**

**Annoyed: whoever you are, you shower me with compliments………. I'm glad you're pissed that I went on my supposed 'strike' that shows how much you love my story…… **

**Watsit: What's harsh????? **

**taxibby: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo....dont cry!!!!!! spare me!**

**XcoffeXsmurfX: thanks man! I hope you do what you want to…….Insha'Allah! :D**

**Maryam: you know I love you……but what are you going to use the story for?? is it for fanfic??? if it is, im sorry habibz, but no. u can use it for an assignment or something**

**-23Q: we HAVE to have one man!! You'll live….**

**and to everyone else YOU ARE THE BEST!!!**

**I don't think I've done this before;**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything Stephenie Meyer owns……got it????**

**Once again, I'm very sorry for before and I will resist doing it next time. But I hope you still review!!! **

**The Chapter……… **

Still Jacob's P.O.V

"Oh, hello Shereen! What a coincidence?!" I exclaimed. She gave me a sour look as if to say that she thought I was stalking her and it wasn't a coincidence. I would've backed off if her face wasn't flushed……

She liked me!

Not that i cared, of course.

"Hello" she greeted me through gritted teeth.

…….Ok, maybe she didn't.

"Err…..who are you?" The Guy asked politely, though he looked like he wasn't going to be so polite if I uttered another word.

What was he? Her boyfriend? It looked like it. He had his arm around the back of her chair and from what I know;

That is a sign.

I grinned at him despite myself "I'm Jacob Black. I go to your girlfriend's school" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly it seemed very quiet. The Guy, Shereen, I think her twin and this other girl, who i thought was Shereen's older sister were all staring at me with their mouths wide open.

The Guy looked sort of pleased. Shereen looked annoyed, confused and shocked, her twin looked amused and her older sister looked just plain shocked.

Then Shereen burst out laughing.

"You.....think…......me....Rams…" She tried to say between laughs. We looked down at her, waiting until she calmed down.

She did. Eventually.

"Oh my god, that has to be the funniest thing i've heard in weeks!" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes. The Guy (I wasn't sure if his name was Rams or not) looked hurt but he quickly covered it up with a smile. I looked at her blankly, not getting this supposedly funny joke.

"Me and Ramsey are not together. Me and Ramsey are cousins." She clarified slowly.

Cousins! That's great! So he was only like an overly protective brother! I felt a little better for some reason. I tried to look like I wasn't exactly interested, but it didn't seem to work. I was relieved to see that no-one noticed.

"Well, I'm Ramsey." The Guy introduced and stuck his hand out. I took it straight away. We studied each other's faces. He had bright blue eyes, curly, black hair and brown skin. If I wasn't a guy, I guess I would've thought he was good-looking.

…………………

No, I am NOT a homo-sexual!

We talked a bit until Quil joined us, then we talked a bit more. Shereen looking extremely uncomfortable and was looking down. Turns out that the twin was actually Ramsey's older sister, Miran. They were from Australia and that fascinated me.

"So, do you really have Kangaroos jumping around in your backyard?" Quil and I asked at the same time. Miran rolled her eyes, Ramsey sighed, Mona (Shereen's older sister) snickered and Shereen just kept looking down.

"No. We. Do. Not. Kangaroos are kept in kangaroo parks or just roam around in the desert** (A/N for all the Aussies…that IS right?? I mean, I don't really know anything about Kangaroos, besides the fact that they jump, have long tails, have pouches to carry joeys in, punch each other…..etc. )**" Miran stated. I guessed that they'd been asked that question heaps of times before. I understood how they felt, we got that kind of thing a lot (Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Rebecca, me….the list goes on) 'do you really live in a cone-shaped hut made out of straws??' to 'Did you descend from Pocahontas?' Yeah, they actually ask that question. Pocahontas is a FICTIONAL character for god's sake!

"Hey, we only think that because it's on T.V.!!!"

"Whatever, man."

It was silent for a moment. Ramsey turned to Shereen.

"Why so quiet Sheri?" he asked curiously. Shereen muttered something unintelligible.

"Oi! Shereen!" Miran called.

Oi? What is that? Short for 'Oink'?

Shereen looked up, looking at everyone except me.

"I said nothing." She said loudly. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

I wondered for a moment what she would've looked without her scarf on, but quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

"So, how's the project going with Embry?" I asked conversationally. She glared at me.

"He's _your_ friend, why don't you ask _him_?" she replied icily. Everyone gave her a 'What's you problem?' look. She immediately went back to her looking down state.

"Far out man! Why's your dad taking so long??!" Miran moaned, looking over Quil's shoulder.

I followed her gaze.

A tall, tanned guy who looked about 20 (and very frustrated) was bashing a cell phone. Literally. Next to him, looking stressed was this short man with cropped hair. I guessed that that was Shereen's dad and the tall guy was Ramsey's brother.

"Probably Yehia putting in the wrong numbers." Mona snorted.

"Jake! Quil!"

I turned to see Sam holding a McDonalds paper bag with Emily, Embry and Jared trying to sneak some chips out of it. I stood up while Quil knocked the chair over.

"Well….uh……See you!"

Shereen P.O.V

To say that I _died_ is an understatement. I didn't simply die. I was revealed to embarrassment _then_ I died.

I hate Jacob Black! I hate him!

Worse still, he and Ramsey made friends! Friends! Ramsey was supposed to loathe him! Loathe him, I tell you!

Ok, I admit that when I went all bitchy on him, it was slack. But he should've gotten the message. Its like, I don't want to have anything to do with you……deal with it!

It made my day when he said those beautiful two words 'See you'. Beautiful words. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. I was in complete bliss.

My dad fully ruined the moment. Absolutely wiped it out. He and Yehia, unexpectedly, came back at the same time Jacob and friends were about to leave.

"Hey you!" he called out to Quil. I started panicking. What was he going to say?

Quil turned around with a confused expression on his face. He spotted my dad waving at him and walked over to us again.

"Yes, sir?"

I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so unnerving. My dad looked relieved. That scared me. A lot.

"You're our neighbour, aren't you?" my dad asked.

Neighbour? _Neighbour_?

This can NOT be happening to me!

Quil nodded.

He was our neighbour?? How come I was the last one to know that???

"Where are you heading?" my dad enquired. Quil looked seriously confused.

"Umm…we're going to….well…it depends?"

"Could you and your friend…." My dad jerked his head toward to an impatient Jacob surrounded by a few people including Embry "Could you and friend help us with the load?" he gestured to the counter which was covered in large McDonalds paper bags. A great deal of large McDonalds paper bags. Now I was really panicking. I jumped up before Quil could respond.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Uh….I mean…no, they shouldn't tire themselves. We've got it all under control….right, Ramsey, Yehia?" I turned and glared at them, hoping they would get the message. Yehia did……Ramsey didn't.

"Ye-"

"We've got heaps of food; I think we do need help-"

"No Ramsey. We do not need help. No help at all. We can carry everything. All we have to do is put some in the car and come back again." I glowered at him.

"_Khalaas _Shereen, just let them help. Then maybe they can come with us and have a few Quarter Pounders." My dad put in, grinning at Quil and Jacob, who had come over to see what was going on. Their faces lit up at the thought of free food. But I put my foot down. I wasn't going to give in THAT easily!

My dad is generous.

Too generous in fact.

"No, they're not coming with us." I said stubbornly. I crossed my arms against my chest and started tapping my foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think these chips are the way I like them. Crispy, potato-y and salty. Mm-mm" Quil commented, obviously itching to open the bag he was holding and stuffing all the food inside it in his mouth. Everyone in the back seat groaned.

"Quil, isn't that the sixth time you've said that?" Jacob asked him. He grunted in reply.

I guess, you've already guessed what happened?

Yep, Quil and Jacob ended up coming with us. Even after I chucked the biggest tantrum. My dad was determined.

To make day hell!

I had been quiet the whole time. And I still was. The smell of Cheeseburger wafted in the air in front of me. I inhaled the smell loudly. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

"Oooh! Shereen's finally showing signs of life!" Miran observed excitedly. I gave her a sarcastic smile and turned back to looking out the window.

Finally we were pulling up in the driveway of my house, behind my brothers Rabbit. We filed out of the car; Quil holding onto a bag like it was his life.

I looked around. There weren't any cars other than our eight-seater and Yehia's Rabbit.

Yep, they did it right…..

"Whose car is that for??" I heard Jacob demand. I looked over my shoulder. He was staring greedily at the Rabbit. Yehia looked annoyed.

"Mine."

Jacob looked at him with awe.

"Come on people, get your butts moving. We've still got the luggage to carry!" my dad announced.

My dad is all for the whole 'your neighbour is your family' thing, so when he said 'get your butts moving' in the presence of Quil……I knew Quil was now officially my –fourth– brother.

Very soon, everyone was holding at least 3 things. We marched up to the front door, my dad taking the lead with Ramsey and Miran behind him. He opened the door and beckoned them to go in front of him. Then he turned on the light……

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Came the deafening greeting of Rayan's family, Aysha's family, my mom, my two younger brothers and the twins.

"You can say hi to each other _in the house_! We'd like to not stay outside in the cold!!" Yehia bellowed.

We waited half an hour before my dad acknowledge the fact that the food was going to get cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! That's mine!" Rayan's mom shouted when I was about to pick up the last Cheeseburger. I picked it up anyway and took a bite, only to find it being wrenched out of my hands.

"Did I not say that its mine???? Evil child." Rayan's mom a.k.a _Khalto_ Hanna scolded. She took a vicious bite from it and chewed with her mouth open. Something she usually does when she tries to feign anger. About someone taking her food.

"Well, sorry!" I walked back to my seat with Rayan, Aysha, Miran, Maryam, Mona and Bushra.

"Look at him! He's bored! How dare he be bored??!! He has no right!" Rayan was whisper-yelling when I sat down. She was glancing at Jacob –who looked like he was having a lot of fun- with an enraged expression. Miran was very red in the face and was trying to swallow the food in her mouth. Bushra, Maryam and Aysha were hiding their faces behind their hands. Mona was just laughing out in the open. I laughed with her. Rayan glowered at us.

"What are you two laughing at???" She was clearly in one of her crappy moods. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, nothing" I glanced in the direction of Jacob and saw Ramsey looking at me. I quickly averted my gaze and instead looked at Yehia. He was peeking at us.

I smirked. Us? More like Bushra.

He and Bushra were close to engaged. But not yet. They were waiting til Yehia finished college. Which he went to on the internet……...don't ask.

Rayan sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid overly-generous dads'. I grinned. The girls started talking about something that did not interest me so I looked around at everyone.

The dads were talking, probably about some patient that drove them crazy or something. The boys, Ramsey – my younger brother, Kareem – Yehia – Jacob – Quil were arm wrestling. The little kids, the twins – Suleiman – Rami – my second younger brother, Omar were running around like maniacs throwing things at each other. The moms were swapping recipes and laughing about something _Khalto _Hanna said.

_Khalto_ Hanna really is Rayan's mom. She is the funniest person in the Mom trio. She's funny, short - no really, the woman's a shrimp….no offence -, a great cook and the least fluent in English. That's not an insult. She doesn't have an accent when she speaks English but sometimes she needs to refer to Arabic so people can understand her. She makes fun of everything including her background, but she doesn't make it awkward when she does. She has a degree in accounting which she had gotten in Egypt. She was pregnant seven months.

Aunty Rachelle is Aysha's mom. She's tall, elegant and very well-educated. She is the posh one in the trio. Since English is the only language she speaks, she's pretty fluent in it (naaah!!). She has learnt a fair amount of Arabic in the past years, but……..it just isn't working for her. She's the one who when in a restaurant will take out _her_ tissues and wipe the cup provided by the restaurant. And when I say wipe, I don't just mean with a dry tissue. She HATES McDonalds with a passion, but sometimes sneaks a few chips here and there so she can 'taste' them. She's funny in the sense that we could make fun of her being all posh and she'll laugh with us. She's the mom that's got the most motherly authority. When she tells you to do something; you do it or else. Not just with the kids; with my mom and _Khalto_ Hanna. She's the oldest of the trio.

My mom is the outgoing, childish, young one of the trio. She's the one that will go crazy if she sees that there's sale at Guess. Ironically, she's the youngest with the biggest family. She likes to live her life; anyone can talk to her coz she's so experienced yet so young. She's the mom that will walk up to someone if she thinks they've got something wrong with their outfit. Oh, so embarrassing! My mom is like a fashion freak! She dresses us up and she's good at it too. I get that trait from her.

I always picture them as teenagers going shopping. All linking arms. My mom skipping eagerly, trying to see over the heads of people, Aunty Rachelle trying to hold her back while walking with her head held high and_ Khalto_ Hanna peering critically at everyone who walks past, frequently laughing at weird clothes in some shops.

I looked back at the boys. Jacob was talking to a very enthusiastic looking Huda. Randah was standing a few inches away from them looking hugely annoyed and was trying to pull Huda away.

I discovered two things; Randah hated Jacob and Yehia couldn't stand him.

YES!!!!!

But Ramsey liked him. That was a major problem. They were probably going to exchange numbers and be in contact! Jacob would come over in the months that Ramsey and Miran were going to stay in……..life sucks!

I turned back to the girls and chatted for a while, until it was time for them to go.

We said our goodbyes and the last of the cars was gone. I grabbed Huda before she could even see the stairs.

"Why do you like Jacob so much???" I wanted to know. She gave me a disgusted look and pulled her arm away.

"For your information, it's Jake _and_ I felt a connection with him."

"Do you even know what 'I felt a connection with him' means?"

"………..no"

"That's right. Now go to sleep."

She stomped up the stairs.

"So this is how it is, Yehia and Ramsey are camping down here and everyone else is upstairs." My mom announced "_Tesbaho 3ala kheir_"

She followed my dad into their bedroom and closed the door. Me, Mona and Miran turned to go upstairs.

"Since you're joining us tonight ladies, what movie do you want to watch?" Ramsey whispered. We all looked at each other.

"Ten things I hate about you" we whispered back.

**Arabic ****Glossary: **

_**Khalaas**_**: in the sentence its used in, it means, for example, 'just leave it, Shereen' **

_**Khalto**_**: means Aunty. **

_**Tesbaho 3ala Kheir**_**: Goodnight. **

**Please Review people. I'll try my hardest to finish the next chapter, but I've got heaps of assignments, so yeah. **

**Review!!**


	6. Cousins

**Thank you my dear readers!!!!! **

**I LOVE you people who have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: once again, I do not claim to own anything Stephenie Meyer owns, or in the case of a previous chapter, J.K Rowling. **

**One more thing before you read. I thought it was pretty clear how Ramsey and Jacob went from rivalry to friendship so fast. But ill try to elaborate on it later on in Jacob's P.O.V. **

**Thank you!! **

"The coast is clear!" I whispered to Mona and Miran after going down a couple of steps to check.

"Ok. Let's go"

We slowly descended the stairs, taking great care not to make any noise whatsoever. I held my pillows tightly in case they fell and hit something and that something would fall and make a sound then my mom and dad would hear it and wake up and then we'd get The Major Grounding and-

So in short, if the pillows fell, lots of dramas could have happened.

"Took your time!" Yehia jeered from somewhere close. We ignored him and continued to try to make our way -quietly- to the area where the T.V. and the boys were.

"Yeah, we watched half the movie already" Ramsey whispered.

Our heads snapped up.

"What?!" we hissed in the darkness, only to realise that it was in fact dark.

Therefore; the T.V. wasn't actually on.

Abruptly there was a light. Mona had turned the torch on. She ran it around the room until it came to Yehia and Ramsey, who were shaking with their faces in pillows.

_Dogs_.

I threw a pillow at them without thinking. It successfully hit both of them. As well as not hitting anything inanimate.

We continued to make our way to them. As soon as we got there, Ramsey squinted at me in the sudden light. After a moment of analysing me, he smiled.

"Nice Pyjamas"

I laughed and twirled around. In reality, my pyjamas were not so nice. I was wearing an oversized green sweatshirt that I had 'borrowed' from Yehia and really baggy hot pink pyjama pants with a white scarf……

_Not_ very attractive.

"Before we start the movie; we must-" Yehia was cut off.

"There's chocolate in the cupboard on top of the oven" said a voice from behind us. I turned around……slowly.

My mom was standing there wearing a blue nightgown with the back of her hair cascading down her back and the top sticking up (lucky. Ramsey WAS her nephew; she could show him her hair). She smothered a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Beautiful! I'll go get it then" Ramsey sprinted away –more like ran away- grabbing the torch off the couch. We were left in darkness.

"What are you going to watch??" My mom asked sleepily. I gaped and I was sure everyone else was too.

My mom is AWESOME!!!!

When she's half asleep…

"Ten things I hate about you"

Suddenly she was wide awake. "Excuse me???"

I rolled my eyes "Relax mom, Miran's with us. And I'm fifteen-years-old!" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

It was silent.

"I really wish I could watch it with you; but I'm about to collapse any moment now, so I'm going to sleep, 'Kay?"

It sounded like she had turned to walk away, but paused.

"Don't stay up too late. One 'o' clock maximum." Then she continued to walk back to her room and closed the door behind her.

We let out a breath we were all holding.

"Phew!" I wiped my forehead with my hand.

Just then, Ramsey's head appeared from around the corner which led to the kitchen.

"Is she gone??"

"Yep"

He walked to us, his arms filled with packets of -what looked like- candy, chocolate and crisps.

"I miss the chocolate here! The Cadbury over there isn't as good….but it's edible."

While Ramsey poured the contents of each packet into separate bowls –which he had also gotten from the kitchen-, Yehia put the DVD on and Miran, Mona and I talked about out favorite chocolate. We could talk about Yehia's lameness (having all been tortured by it) and never get bored.

And that's saying something.

"We're starting the movie……." Yehia sang.

We instantaneously turned to the T.V. and made ourselves comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot breath woke me up the following morning. I rubbed my eyes and blinked rapidly so I could see clearly. I looked around for the source of The Breath.

When I looked behind me, I found out. Ramsey was lying very close to me. He wasn't touching me (Thank god!) but it was still an uncomfortable position.

I tried to recall what happened last night after we watched the movie. We talked, ate, went to the bathroom, poured honey all over the twins (while they were sleeping….MWAHAHAHAHAHA) and then we fell asleep.

I must've rolled over to end up in the place I woke up in.

I quietly, slowly, _carefully_ got up so I could move to sleep next to Mona. But before I could move to Mona, something wrapped around my ankle.

I froze and calmly looked down at the darned 'something'.

It was Ramsey's hand.

He was holding onto my ankle like it was his life.

I sighed and tried to pull my ankle from his grip.

He wouldn't let go.

After awhile, I decided that I'd had enough and I was going to do the extreme.

I bent down to loosen his hand.

It worked.

I was so relieved, that I forgot to actually move to my destination and to release his hand…….

He held onto my hand instead. I yelped as I was dragged to the ground again, which –finally! - woke him up.

It took him some time to absorb what was before him. I watched him patiently, waiting patiently for him to let go of my hand.

All this patiently, of course.

His eyes widened when he saw but he quickly looked away from me, instead focusing on his blanket.

"Hair showing" he murmured.

He also seemed to realize that he was holding my hand because he let go of it like it burnt him and moved away from me.

I gasped and stuffed my hair back under my scarf.

At least SOME people tell me when they've seen my hair………

Twenty minutes later, everyone was woken up by two loud screams.

Two pairs of feet came thundering down the stairs and the twins appeared. Their faces shining, hairs sticking to their necks and pooh bear Pyjamas crumpled and sticky.

I suppressed a laugh as they eyed Miran suspiciously. She smiled sweetly.

"Something wrong girls?" She cooed.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Soon, we were rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs.

Yeah, I know……..mature.

But hey, sometimes you gotta be immature….right?

I looked at the twins. They were glaring at me with such intensity; I could practically feel their hands around my neck. I cleared my throat and the others coughed loudly.

I jumped up.

"Okay, let's eat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez Shereen, how long do you take to get dressed??" Miran yelled from outside my room.

"It's enough I have to share the friggen room with you woman! I was overjoyed that I was finally getting rid of the twins. Then you show up. It's only been ten minutes since I started to get dressed!" I shouted back as I tried to decide between a teal gypsy skirt and grey-blue wide leg jeans.

It was very hard.

"_Only_ ten minutes? _Only ten minutes?? _Girl, you are a maniac!" she banged on the door once. I opened it before she could do it again. I held up the two garments.

"Which one?" I demanded.

She looked thoughtful for a second but then turned to the skirt, plucked it out of my hands and pushed it to my chest.

"Hurry up."

And she closed the door behind her.

I sighed in frustration.

The yellow scarf or the white scarf?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what? Cliff diving looks interesting……." Ramsey stated as he sat next to me on the sand.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want a clap?"

He chuckled then sighed.

"Australia's beaches are way more beautiful." He said after a short time.

"Great Ramsey. You completely ruined the moment"

We grinned at each other then turned back to the water.

It was silent for a long time.

"Did you not want a relationship with me because we're cousins?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped breathing for a second and stared at the water with wide eyes.

Why was he asking me such a question??

No….

How DARE he ask that question??

Damn! What was I going to say?!

I prayed at that moment for the ground to open up and swallow me….

**Hah! Cliffy…..**

**Hey, check out my other friends story……its REALLY funny!! **

**To me anyway….**

**It's called 'i simply can not' penname: Xarsa**

**Write later people,**

**Confused23**

**P.S……REVIEW!! And yes I know that was a pretty short chapter.**


	7. Stalking and coincidences

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for ages!! My sis gave birth and I'm now an aunty to this CUTE young man...looool. He cracks me up. **

**ANYWAY, so I watched twilight a few days ago, and it was alright. Not as crap as I expected, not as good as I wanted. Edward's ugly, Bella's a man, Jasper is constipated, Emmett is cool and...Alice is cute? The important people's acting was crap! **

**Did u c Stephenie Meyer???! She was having her coffee in it!! **

**But the worst part of it was; Jacob!!! TAYLOR LAUTNER is soo BLOODY UGLY!! They gave Jake a bad image!! **

**Okay...I don't want to talk about this anymore....*stifles a sob*...I'm fine...I'm fine... **

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying hard to keep the panic out of my voice.

_How was I supposed to answer his question?_

He gave me a long look. I looked back innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Shereen."

"Umm …no I don't"

I really, truly didn't. I mean, seriously….

Where the _hell_ did his question come from?

He took a deep breath as if he were trying to calm himself.

"When Jacob thought that you were my girlfriend, you made it out that because we are cousins, we can't be together." he explained.

I looked at him like he was the biggest idiot I knew.

"Are you alright?" I tapped the side of my head, adding "in the head?!"

He looked offended.

"What?!"

I covered my face with my hands to stop myself from getting up and kicking him in the ribs...

"You…..you…._idiot_….I only said that because I wasn't going to sit there explaining to him that it's against my religion to even have girlfriends or boyfriends! It's easier just to say that we're cousins as an explanation! I didn't expect one of us to be stupid enough to think I was serious about what I said!" I cried.

I thought I'd gotten him….

But he thought otherwise.

"Or you're taken by him and don't want him to think-" he stopped talking when I threw him the dirtiest look I had.

"Taken by him? _Taken by him_? What the heck?!" I yelled, thinking of how much I _wasn't_ taken by Jacob black.

It looked like Ramsey was gathering up all the courage he had when he said;

"Yeah, taken by him! You like him! Don't you?!" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

I was completely speechless at his stupidity.

"Wha-what?! You know what Ramsey? SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted and jumped up, glaring ferociously at him.

He went red with anger and struggled as he got up.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!! All I asked was an innocent-"

"Innocent question!" I finished for him "yeah right! It was extremely….._un-innocent_!"

Unfortunately, when I'm arguing with idiots like Ramsey; my vocabulary isn't as good as I want it to be…..

Ramsey continued ranting on and on about how I liked Jacob….while I answered back with things like 'go find another girl to get jealous of' and 'go jump off that cliff over here!'

Things were getting very tense…

If they weren't already.

"…and you were looking down! Like you were embarrassed or something! Like the very sight of him makes you BLUSH! That's a sign, a sign of some kind of attraction!" It was like he was pleading for me to…….BRING HIM DOWN!

"Oh yeah? Well, you were 'taken by him' -I air quoted that-, weren't you?-hah! See? You were! I didn't know you batted for the other team, Ramz!" I exclaimed. The words 'I am a loser' were written all over his face.

"You _know_ its _haraam_ to even think about doing that…" he said quietly, disgust evident in his voice.

I felt a bit bad for suggesting such a thing…..

But, he deserved it!

I mentally patted myself on the back, for my way of revenge.

No-one says that 'I'm taken by' Jacob Black without copping it!!

After awhile of just standing there, Ramsey's head suddenly shot up.

"You know why I became friends with him so fast? How the first minute I was all protective and annoyed then next I'm best friends with him? Because he thought you were my girlfriend! So he obviously doesn't like you that way! HE thought you were my girlfriend!! That's enough of an explanation. It's _flattering_!! And besides; he's actually a good guy, if he hadn't thought what he thought and said it out loud; I probably wouldn't have gotten to know him!"

I half-expected him to go "so…Hah!" and stick his tongue out.

He was pouring his heart out…or rather what he had thought about the situation we were in at McDonalds. I thought I'd prompt him to speak without angering him so he could relax, then I'd………

RELEASH THE BOMB!

(Insert evil laughter)

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious! I was jealous coz you were talking about him to Mona and possibly Aysha and Rayan. When he said that, I was so relieved; I liked him straight away!" He had his hands on his heads, ready to rip his hair out. He LOOKED like he was calming down....who knows?

I stayed silent, still slightly fuming over what he said earlier.

Was Ramsey seriously that stupid?

Couldn't Jacob have said what he said to make sure that I WASN'T Ramsey's girlfriend?

I didn't want to suggest this out loud; that would start a whole new 'you're taken by him!' rant…

After a few minutes of silence…I couldn't control myself.

Jacob was the bad guy.

I wasn't.

"You don't know anything! Nothing whatsoever! HE SAW-" I was cut off.

By the person I least expected to interrupt my conversation.

"Uh, hi?" Jacob Black greeted, sounding like he was ASKING to friggen interfere.

JACOB…..BLACK!

He just pops out of ANYWHERE!

I swear he's stalking me!

The guy is evil….

EVIL I TELL YOU!

I glared at Ramsey, as if it was his fault Jacob was stalking me.

Then I slowly, in a way that would make anyone run screaming, turned around. The air was filled with suspense. I could almost picture me finally facing Jacob and then in slow motion, him ruuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnniiiinnng awaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy saying 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' in that deep voice they use in the movies.

And yes I know that it's the actors' voices and they just do something on the computer with it…

ANYWAY, so I finally turned around.

Now, the thing that really pissed me off was that he was completely unaffected by the venomous, if-you-don't-run-now-I-will-hurt-you look I gave him.

Not a flinch.

Or a step back.

Or a scared look.

Or…..or…_something_!!

I heard Ramsey sigh. He turned around just as slowly as I did except with a bright smile on his face.

I swear if I didn't know otherwise; I'd think he was in love with Jacob or something…

Jacob looked at Ramsey unsurely.

"Did I interrupt something?"

_Oh!_, I thought

I felt so affronted, it was not funny!

How come he didn't ask ME that?

I was the one with the annoyed expression!

Humph!

These men!

"No, it's all good. Gee…what a coincidence! Yet again. Where's Quil?" Ramsey was eager to get a conversation going.

Jacob gave a dismissive wave that I thought made him look a bit gay, "oh, he just went home. My other friends are having a sand fight. Which I got pulled out from coz I hammered everyone's lives… "

More like 'got hammered myself!'

He probably wouldn't admit that till he's on his death bed.

Suddenly, I have no idea why, I felt like crying.

Of fury….

Of frustration!

I cracked.

I could no longer be embarrassed of the fact that he saw my hair.

It's not like it was my fault anyway…

I turned to Jacob.

Then I just let it out….

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!" I bellowed.

He looked VERY taken aback that moment.

I kept going. "Why are you stalking me, HUH?!"

He froze as soon as I said that.

So he WAS stalking me!

I mean, I didn't actually mean to say that….

As in, I didn't actually believe he was stalking me.

I imagined myself kicking him.

Just kicking…

And kicking…

And kicking.

Yes, I was having practically violent thoughts.

"YOU STILL HAVE THE BALLS TO COME AND ACTUALLY TALK TO ME?!!"

He looked at me weirdly.

"I was just saying hi…to Ramsey..."

That stumped me for a second, but then I quickly retaliated.

"HAH! Like I'm going to believe that one!" I felt the Rayan in me coming out.

And I did something that the real Rayan would definitely do…

I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the stalkers face!

I felt triumphant. It felt so good, I finally got him back for stalking me AND seeing my hair. The whole world seemed to have witnessed my payback, because it suddenly went quiet.

We all stood there silently – not uttering a single word or sound; Jacob glaring at me, some sand stuck on his face – Ramsey was staring at me with his mouth wide open and I was looking at Jacob with a happy, happy smile...

Life was good then and there…

Until sand sprayed onto my face.

Jacob smirked evilly at me. Ramsey just looked between the both of us and cringed. And I felt the need to…

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled and threw sand at Jacob…half of it fell to the ground and the rest hit Ramsey; whose eyes flashed mischievously as this happened. He bent down and cupped sand in both hands, ready to throw it at me…..

….and threw it at Jacob! I laughed at the look on Jacob's face.

"Two against one! You're already losing!" I mocked him.

Our sand fight continued. The dry sand was getting a bit boring, so I decided to go for the different kind.

As in, wet sand.

I moved back a little until my feet touched it. I grabbed a bit in my hand and watched Ramsey and Jacob throw sand at each other. Then I threw it at Jacob.

I have to say, it was a pretty good aim. It hit him square on the nose. He just stood there while it slid off and fell under his shirt. He looked so ticked off, I started laughing. Hysterically.

Eventually, I feel to the floor. Still laughing. It got to the point where I was _banging my fists on the sand_.

"Okay…..okay…I can breathe now" then I went into another fit of laugher.

Then to try to get myself to stop laughing, I thought about what I was laughing at and found that it wasn't that funny. And it helped, I stopped.

"Done?" Ramsey asked with an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

Then I remembered something.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Over here!" a cheerful Miran popped up from behind Ramsey. I gave her a fake apologetic smile.

"I wasn't exactly asking about you Miran….I was asking about the important people that were with us."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Darling, if they're important, I'm the MOST important." She flicked her scarf as if it were hair and stuck her nose up in the air…

Oh, that rhymes!

I snorted "sure you are……just tell me where they are!"

"Oh they went home"

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"They went_ home_? And just left me here?! By myself?"

"You're not by yourself! I'm here...hellooooooo"

"But it's you! That's not good enough!"

She gave me a look of mock hurt and put a hand on her forehead dramatically. "I'm….not…good enough…for you?"

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry, I'm sure it hurts…but it's the truth..."

Thinking that I couldn't hear him, Jacob whispered to Ramsey. "Are they always like this?"

"Yep." Came the matter-of-a-fact reply from Ramsey.

Miran looked at me, a smile spreading across her face.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!"

Uh-oh.

She came up to me and hugged me, lifting me from the ground and twirling me around. I rolled my eyes and patiently waited for her to put me down.

She did. After awhile.

"Miran, don't you think I'm getting a little bit too old and heavy for that?"

"No, you're as light as a feather."

"No I'm not! I weigh 154 pounds!!" I realized the mistake I had made…

I had indirectly told Jacob my weight!

Perfect!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I have to try this out?" Aysha asked us hopefully, as we pushed a pink sundress at her.

"Mmhmm" Rayan and I answered back absently and continued to look for clothes on the rack. She groaned and trudged to the changing rooms nearby.

We were shopping together while the older girls were having coffee.

Suddenly, Rayan turned to me.

"Oh. My. God! Instead of getting them last minute, we should buy our Eid clothes today!! "Her eyes glittered happily as she made the supposedly wonderful suggestion.

"Uhh…Eid is in six weeks…"

She frowned. "And?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's a little too early to buy them?"

"Nope! Ramadan is in TWO weeks, we won't be bothered to get our Eid clothes during that month!"

She had a point. Ramadan was the best time of the year for me, for Muslims around the world! It was a blessed month in which we fasted; no food, no drink from sunrise to sunset each day of that month.

And since we didn't eat or drink we didn't have much of a chance to survive a whole days shopping for each person in the family. There was no problem for the moms; _khalto_ Hanaa made their clothes anyway. When we would eat when Maghrib came, we would be too full to move.

The perfect time in which to buy clothes for the celebration afterwards (the celebration being; Eid, which was the day after the last day of Ramadan depending on the moon) would be before Ramadan.

But that didn't mean TWO weeks before it!

"You've got a point but-"

"Eww!! Its looks gross!" Aysha complained from inside the changing room. Rayan and I automatically walked to it and drew the curtain. We gasped.

Aysha stood there, her scarf pushed back so it didn't come in the way. The dress was baby pink with some huge metallic dark pink flowers scattered around the pleated flowing skirt that reached up to her knees. It had a double V-neckline and a clinched fitted waist. It was sleeveless, so she would have had to wear a long top underneath. She looked girly and cute yet so elegant.

I loved it.

Although, she looked like she hated it.

"OH MY GOSH! That has got to be the best piece of potential clothing you could ever wear!" Rayan squealed, jumping up and down. I could tell she was already putting the outfit together with some other things she'd seen throughout the day.

Man she's an embarrassment to scarvies around the globe!

"I have to agree, sorry Aysh." I grinned at her, not sorry at all. She looked miserable.

Poor thing.

"Come on! You have to buy it for Eid!" Rayan squealed again.

"Eid?" Aysha asked, confused. I put my hands up as if saying 'don't ask!'

"It's perfect! Come on, I'll buy it for you as a present. 'kays?" Not really giving her a chance to answer, Rayan dragged her to the counter and bought it for her.

We walked out of the store with Aysha holding a bag and Rayan looking satisfied. We still needed to get the rest of the outfit for Aysha and an outfit for me AND Rayan.

Oh boy.

We walked in silence until…

"Those guys are totally checking you out Shereen." Rayan whispered to me from the corner of her mouth. She was staring ahead.

"Guys don't check scarvies out, Ray." I whispered back from the corner of my mouth bending down a little.

Rayan got her height genes from her mother, so it was kind of hard for me to talk to her without doing that.

"yes they do, they're checking YOU out…wait a sec, they look familiar..." she was then making it really obvious that she could see them. She kept squinting at them and made us stop walking so she could see. I didn't want to look at who she was looking at just in case and Aysha was gazing longingly at a pair of converse sneakers in the display window of a shop across us.

Then Rayans eyes widened in horror.

"Crap! They're coming towards us! Walk fast!" she turned and pulled us with her as she power-walked away.

"It's your fault! You're the one who was staring at them. You got their attention!" I told her.

"I was trying to work out who they were!" she was panicking.

And when Rayan panics; all is not well.

"Well? Who-"

"Hi!" said a voice I could've recognized anywhere.

And it wasn't coming from behind me.

I glared at Rayan before turning to The Jacob.

"What?"

"uhh….you dropped this." He looked embarrassed and I suddenly got a very sick feeling in the stomach.

He gave me an unfamiliar bracelet. Aysha, Rayan and I examined it.

It was a piece of rope with a wooden charm dangling off it. The charm was a tiny wolf. The wolf was very detailed. It was probably something I would've bought but I didn't remember buying it that day.

I looked at it once more. "I don't thi-" I looked up and he was gone…

How did the stalker know that I liked that kind of stuff and that it would be mine?

Most importantly…

Why would he give it to me?

**There's the seventh chapter…**

**Arabic glossary:**

_**Haraam**_**: against religion. **

**I THINK that's all the Arabic there was? I'm not bothered to check, its 11:55 pm and I'm sleepy...**

**If there was more Arabic I forgot to put translate, please review and tell me....and give me feedback about the chapter...or if you're new about the story so far.**

**I hope it satisfied u people!!**

**Review!!! **

**Love **

**Confused23 **


	8. authorsnote SORRY

Okay…I'm so, so sorry about the delay people!! I'm sure you're pissed off about the fact that this isn't actually the eighth chapter and stuff but I'm here to tell you that it probably won't be here in a while. It's on the laptop which is at my dad's work… AND it's incomplete! I know; I hate myself too….

Anyway, I'm really sorry about the delay and I think I extended it a little too far…but I didn't do it on purpose!!!!!!!!

BYE

I hope to update soon (I'll probably get the laptop tomorrow :P)


End file.
